BSC
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Tiba juga saatnya BSC vs Aizen dan juga Gin ! Bagaimana akhir dari semua itu ? Chapter 7 update ! Chapter terakhir ini ! RnR please !
1. Chapter 1

Huaaa, nie fic bleach pertamaku plus berchapter !! kalau nggak suka, jangan di baca !! Nama Toushirou q pendekin jadi Toshiro biar lebih gampang .. Jangan lupa review juga yoooooo !!

Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya q tapi punya om tite kubo, tapi Toshiro tuh bener pacarku-kena gebuk hitsu FC- , ampuni q !! Mari beralih ke cerita !!

*******

Pagi itu, Toshiro datang ke sekolah pas sekali sebelum bel berbunyi. " Taichou !!!! " seru seorang perempuan yang lalu memeluk Toshiro.

" Lepaskan, matsumoto " kata Toshiro sambil meronta.

" Rangiku-san, sepertinya Hitsugaya-kun nggak bisa bernapas " Inoue pun mulai menengahi. Rangiku pun mulai melepaskan pelukannya. "Ahhh,, aku tertolong, terima kasih Inoue " kata Toshiro. Inoue hanya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, Ukitake-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas bersama seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki itu, rambutnya yang berwarna orange. Suasana kelas langsung gaduh." Toshiro, itu murid baru ?? " tanya rukia.

" meneketehe, mank gue guru, ngapain juga lo nanya ke gue ?? " kata Toshiro. Rukia langsung cemberut walau bisa di lihat, dia tertarik dengan anak baru itu. Inoue juga melihat anak berambut orange dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ajibbb, baru pertama liat, anak perempuan langsung " terpesona ", kata Toshiro dalam hati.

" Oke,, diam semua. Hari ini kebetulan ada anak baru, silahkan memperkenalkan diri " kata Ukitake-sensei. " Ah, iya, nama saya Kurosaki Ichigo, mohon bantuannya " kata anak tersebut sambil tersenyum. Dalam sekejab, anak perempuan di kelas langsung pingsan semua melihat senyuman " killer " tersebut. Toshiro langsung geleng-geleng kepala. UKS bakal penuh nih, kata Ishida dalam hati.

" Baiklah, Kurosaki, kamu bisa duduk di samping Kuchiki Rukia " kata Ukitake-sensei. Muka rukia pun tambah berbinar. Ampun DJ !! gerutu Toshiro sambil geleng-kepala. Ichigo pun mulai berjalan dan duduk di sebelah rukia.

" Hai,, namaku Kuchiki Rukia " kata rukia sambil tersenyum senang. " Hai, Rukia " kata Ichigo sambil memberi senyum " killer " lagi. Dengan sukses, Rukia langsung di angkut ke UKS.

***

Bel istirahat berbunyi, " Toshiro, makan di atap yok " kata Renji. " Boleh " kata Toshiro.

" Ikut, ayo Inoue, rukia " kata Rangiku.

" Kurosaki-kun, mau ikut gak ?? " tanya Inoue.

" Eh, memang boleh ?? " tanya Ichigo. " Taichou, boleh gak ? " tanya Rangiku.

" Boleh-boleh aja " kata Toshiro setelah berpikir sebentar. " Ya udah, ayo " kata Ishida dan Chad bersamaan.

Di atap, " Hei, Tohiro ! Lo kok terkenal banget sih ?? " tanya Ichigo.

" Hitsugaya for you !! " koreksi Toshiro.

" Taichou itu terkenal karena pintar, cool, ganteng, IMUT LAGI " Rangiku mencubit pipi Toshiro tanpa dosa. " mahumhothooo !!! " teriak Toshiro dan beruntung, Rangiku menghentikan cubitannya ( baca : penyiksaan ) tersebut.

" Hmm, begitu " gumam Ichigo sweatdrop. " Hei, rambutmu ini asli ya ?? " tanya Renji tiba-tiba.

" Tentu aja, ini alami tau, rambutmu sendiri ?? " Ichigo balas bertanya.

" Bego, rambut lo aja asli, pa lagi gue ! " kata Renji.

" Hei, Toshiro, Renji kok punya banyak tato ?? " bisik Ichigo. " Hitsugaya ! Nggak tau, padahal dulu nggak sebanyak itu " Toshiro balas berbisik. " Heh, kalian lagi ngomongin apa ??? " tanya Renji dengan muka angker. Rangiku, rukia dan Inoue langsung tertawa.

***

Pulang sekolah, " Ya udah, bye bye Taichou " kata Rangiku.

" Napa lo di panggil Taichou ? " tanya Ichigo. " Dia menganggap aku kaptennya, mungkin karena gue yang paling terkenal " kata Toshiro. PD banget nie anak, kata Ichigo dalam hati. " Gue pulang duluan ya, jangan sampai nyasar " kata Toshiro. Belum sempet Ichigo berbalik ke arahnya, Toshiro udah hilang duluan. Cepet banget dia perginya, kata Ichigo dalam hati.

Di sebuah rumah tua yang terkesan angker serta belum selesai pembangunannya, Toshiro masuk ke dalam. Baru sampai di depan pintu, beberapa jebakan mulai terlihat. Di saat bel di pencet, lantainya langsung terbuka. Dengan reflek, Toshiro langsung mendobrak pintu tersebut dan masuk tepat pada waktunya. " Anjroooootttt, jebakannya bertambah lagi ?! " kata Toshiro.

***

Di jebakan terakhir, Toshiro udah mau pingsan duluan. " Selamat datang di markas BSC, organisasi mata-mata paling hebat di Jepang " kata Ikakku sambil memperagakan iklan di tv.

" Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou, lo memang hebat selamat dari semua jebakan " kata Ikakku lagi.

" Madarame !!!! Lo mau gue mati ??!!! " kata Toshiro yang lalu memegang kerah baju Ikakku. " Sudahlah " kata byakuya yang berada di dekat situ.

" Sudahlah apanya ??? Lo kira melewati semua jebakan itu nggak bikin kita mati ??? " Toshiro mulai ngamuk seperti biasa.

" Help … me " terdengar sebuah suara. " Ya ampun, Abarai !! " kata Toshiro tak percaya melihat Renji dengan baju compang-camping.

" Lo kenapa ?? " tanya Ikakku dengan santai.

" Tadi gue di kejar ma fans gue !! Ya apa lagi kalo gak gara-gara jebakan lo !!! Lo sengaja nambahin jebakannya ya ??!!!! " Muka Renji lebih angker dari Toshiro tadi. Ikakku masih terlihat santai walau sebenarnya, nyalinya udah ciut melihat 2 orang yang sifatnya mirip Yakuza itu marah.

" Ah iya, gue lupa " kata Byakuya sambil beranjak berdiri dan dalam sekejab, dia menghilang. " Kuchiki-taichou, tolang gue donk " muka Ikakku mulai pucat pas ngeliat Toshiro dan Renji dah siap ngasih bogem mateng ke dia.

" Hei, hari ini ada anggota baru di organisasi kita yang terkenal bin ajaib ini " kata Byakuya sambil menarik seorang laki-laki. " Konnichiwa, gue Kurosaki Ichigo, salam kenal " kata orang itu.

***

Toshiro dan Renji langsung terpaku, Ichigo yang baru menyadarinya juga ikut terpaku. " Ajiiiibbbbbbbbbbbbbbb, lo anggota barunya ??? " tanya Toshiro. Renji rasanya mau jantungan.

Tiba-tiba, Ishida dateng dengan terengah-engah. " Heh, madarame, seenaknya aja lo nambahin jebakannya !!!! " kata Ishida yang dalem fase ngamuk. Tapi, begitu ngeliat Ichigo, dia langsung terbelalak.

" Kurosaki !! " kata Ishida.

" Halo " sapa Ichigo dengan santai.

" Oiya, ngomong-ngomong, jebakan apa yang lo omongin barusan ?? " tanya Ichigo.

" Hah ?? kamu nggak kena jebakan sama sekali ?? Kuchiki-taichou, dia masuk lewat mana ?? " tanya Ishida.

" Gue ajak dia masuk lewat pintu belakang " jawab Byakuya dengan santai.

" Yaelah, pantes, kan belum gue pasang jebakan di situ " sela Ikakku. " JANGAN DI KASIH JEBAKAN !!! " kata Toshiro, Renji dan Ishida sambil memasang wajah angker(lagi). Ya tuhan, tolong gue !! mulut Ikakku sudah komat-kamit nggak jelas.

" Nggg, sebenarnya gue blom terlalu ngerti sama tujuan organisasi ini, bahkan sama struktur n tugasnya aja gue nggak tau " kata Ichigo.

" Hahh ????? kalo gitu napa lo bisa masuk ke organisasi ini ?? " tanya Toshiro.

" Dulu dia pernah sempet di tugaskan untuk jadi mata-mata, walau nggak lama " jelas Byakuya.

" Lho, koq jadi masuk ke saat gue jadi mata-mata ?? Mank ini organisasi mata-mata ?? " tanya Ichigo.

" Yup, bener " kata Renji. " Hah ?? " Ichigo cengo.

" Nama organisasi ni BSC yang singkatan dari Bleach Spy Community " Toshiro mulai menjelaskan.

" Mank lo kira singkatan apa itu ?? " tanya Renji.

" Big Size Community " jawab Ichigo santai. Renji sweat drop. Ishida dan Byakuya juga sweat drop. Ikakku ketawa ngakak. " Hah ???? Big size ?? Ukuran segini lo bilang BIG SIZE ?! " sambil nunjuk tubuhnya sendiri.

" Sori lah, gue kan nggak tau " kata Ichigo lagi. Toshiro mendengus kesal.

***

Huahahahahahaha -ngakak- maaf kalo sedikit gaje dan rada jayus, pake acara di potong ceritanya .. q udah komat kamit doa biar nggak kena flammer ,, doain ya !!!

pLease review ya !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tekan ijo-ijo di bawah ..


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *teriak pake toa*

Kembali dengan q, author aneh bin gaje kita !!!! Akhirnya update juga dengan wifi sekolah yang LoLa minta ampun ..

Pertama, q mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah review !! Q nggak nyangka ada yang mau ngereview fic ini *sujud syukur* .. Biar pun isinya rata-rata kritik karena ada sedikit kesalahan dalam ngetik, tapi q bener-bener berterima kasih .. q update sekarang untuk memperbaiki kesalahan q di fic sebelumnya ..

Bales review dulu yuk walau pun Cuma dikit-banget- !!!

Nanakizawa l'Noche :

Makasih karena sudah mau baca fic nan gaje ini, kritiknya juga q terima aja deh .. ni udah update, cepet banget ya ??

Mayonakano Shadow Girl :

Iya, bener, di sini Shiro-chan yang jadi ketuanya .. sekarang sudah update nih !! hehe

D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu :

Q sengaja ganti imej Toshiro di sini, biar genre humornya keliatan aja .. thanks juga atas kritiknya .. kekeke –di getok Hiruma ngejiplak dia-

Jess Kuchiki :

Jess !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-meluk jess-

Thanks atas kritiknya yoo .. sangat sangat membantu q di fic lanjutannya .. nih update !!

Viscaria Cerydra :

Iya, q juga nggak nyadar bikin Toshiro jadi OOC di sini .. wkwkwkwk

Sejak di fic q dia jadi ikut aliran sesat .. –di bankai Toshiro-

Thanks atas kritiknya juga ya .. sudah update !!

Raiko Azawa :

Memang bingung sih kalau baca yang pertama karena di potong, seharusnya sekalian sama fic yang ini .. udah update !!

Aqua van wolf :

Huaaaaaaa, thanks atas pujiannya .. itu pendek karena nggak sengaja ke potong, seharusnya sekalian sama fic yang ini .. makanya aneh sedikit, kan ?? udah update !!

shiNomori naOmi :

Iya, q bener-bener bikin OOC 100% bahkan Byakuya juga rada OOC nanti ..

Iya, saranya tak terima .. yah, doain aja flamer nggak dateng ke fic q .. udah update !!

Ya udah, kita lanjut aja ke ceritanya …

Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya q tapi punya tite kubo, kalau punya q, ceritanya bakal gaje abis !!

***

"So ??" kata Ichigo.

"Apa ??" tanya Ishida.

"Tujuan, tugas dan struktur organisasi ini kayak gimana ??" Ichigo malah balik nanya.

"Jiahh, ternyata Kuchiki belom jelasin ke elo sama sekali !! Ya udah, Abarai, ambil papan tulis !!" kata Toshiro.

"Mank kita punya papan tulis ??" tanya Renji.

"Kan, ada papan tulis buat mainan itu, loh" kata Toshiro. Hoo, yang di maksudnya papan tulis mainan anak kecil, pikir Renji.

"Sip" kata Renji lalu menghilang entah ke mana.

10 menit …

20 menit ..

30 menit ..

-haduh, Renji, cepet balik !! Nanti ni fic kagak selesai !!-

Pas balik, badannya udah penuh debu. "Napa lo ??" tanya Ishida.

"Ternyata papan tulisnya ada di gudang, mana berdebu gitu !!" kata Renji dengan sedikit kesel.

"Nah, Ishida, jelasin dulu tujuan dan struktur kita" kata Toshiro ngacangin Renji yang lagi kesel.

"Oke, gini ya, Kurosaki, tujuan kita ini termasuk tujuan yang baik, sebagai seoarang mata-mata, kami hanya memata-matai orang jahat yang di duga punya maksud jahat kepada klien kita. Jadi kita ini selalu nerima tugas asal tugas itu masih ada unsur memata-matai seseorang karena itu adalah keahlian kita semua" jelas Ishida. Ichigo manggut-manggut.

"Nah, kalau struktur kita, ada ketua sama wakil masing-masing 1 orang, sekretaris dan bendahara juga masing-masing 1 orang, seksi keamanan 1 orang …"

Toshiro langsung motong dengan seenaknya. "Eh, itu sih struktur kelas kita, dodol !!".

"Hah ?? Oh iya, salah baca ternyata" kata Ishida.

"Di sini ketuanya ada 2 orang, wakil 1 orang dan sisanya anggota, nggak ribet, kan ??" tanya Ishida sambil membaca kertas yang bener. Ichigo kembali manggut-manggut.

"Tugasnya …" Ishida melirik ke arah Toshiro, "gue lempar ke Hitsugaya !" kata Ishida sambil memberikan hi5 ke Toshiro. Yang lain sweat drop. Ikakku kembali ketawa.

"Hahaha, lo pasti nggak tau tugas kita gimana aja soalnya lo cuma di panggil kalo ada perlu" Ikakku langsung di jitak Ishida.

"Kita ini sama kaya detektif, kalo ada permohonan baru dapet tugas" kata Toshiro.

"Lha, kalo gitu tugas kita kaya nggak nentu gitu donk ??" Ichigo mulai buka mulut.

"Jangan salah, organisasi kita ini udah terkenal jadi hampir tiap hari ada permohonan" kata Toshiro lagi.

"Hmm, brarti sibuk donk ??" tanya Ikakku.

"Itu jelas banget .. KOK MALAH LO YANG NANYA ??!!!" Toshiro berpaling ke arah Ikakku.

"Abis Hitsugaya-taichou ngejelasinnya serius banget sih" jawabnya sambil nyengir.

"Ah, haus nih, Yumichika !! Ke sini !!" panggil Ikakku.

"Iya" sebuah suara terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Iya, napa ??" datang seorang laki-laki dengan gaya yang … nggak bisa di jelasin antara banci ato bencong-sama aja tau! Dan dengan sukses, author di tendang-.

"Pesen teh hijau kayak biasanya ! Heh, kepala jeruk, lo mau nggak ??" tanya Ikakku ke Ichigo.

"Heh, seenggaknya panggil gue Ichigo!! Nggak deh" kata Ichigo.

"Ahh, siapa ini ?? Kok cakep banget sih ??" kata Yumichika.

"Heh, Ayasegawa, ntar Kurosaki syok di goda banci kaya lo" kata Toshiro.

"Mau kenalan aja kok" kata Yumichika.

"Argghh, ntar gue kasih tau namanya, alamatnya dll. deh" kata Ikakku.

"Iya, sono, bikin minuman !!" Toshiro segera nendang Yumichika pergi.

"Dia sapa ??" tanya Ichigo yang sempet pingsan duluan gara-gara di bilang " cakep " sama banci.

"Dia bisa di bilang pembokat di sini, bantuin bikin minum dan laennya. Mank napa ?? Lo mau ma dia ??" tanya Renji.

"Sori ya, gue straight kaleee" Ichigo mulai sewot dan sempet kasih death glare ke Renji.

"Hei, toushirou! Gue mau nanya lagi nih" kata Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya-taichou !! apa ??" tanya Toshiro.

"Yang laen tau soal organisasi ini ??" tanya Ichigo dengan tampang serius. Toshiro sempet bingung.

"Maksud lo kaya Matsumoto, Inoue dan laennya ??" Toshiro mulai memastikannya. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Iya, bahkan mereka anggota juga tapi nggak tetap gitu kaya Ishida, kalau lagi ada tugas mata-matain gede-gedean alias mata-matain banyak orang. Anggota tetap di sini Cuma gue, kuchiki-san, madarame dan Abarai" jawab Toshiro.

"Hmm, gitu, gue bisa pulang sekarang nggak ?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya udah, pulang sono. Inget, selesai pulang sekolah, lo ma gue n Abarai harus ke sini dulu buat ngecek ada permohonan ato nggak" kata Toshiro.

"Dan kita harus sama-sama lewat pintu depan, biar lo tau jebakannya di rumah ini pa aja" tambah Renji. "Sip, gue pergi ya " kata Ichigo ngacir pulang.

"Ini dia minumannya" kata Yumichika tiba-tiba.

"Lho, kurosaki mana ???" tanya Yumichika sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Udah pulang" kata Ishida dan Byakuya berbarengan.

"Yah, kok pulang sih ?? Gue, kan, pengen minta nomor hpnya !!" Yumichika mulai menggerutu. Yang lain hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Met pagi semuanya !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kembali dengan q di BSC radio FM !! –readers: fic kali !!- nah, maksud q juga fic kok ..

Nggak terasa udah sampe chapter 3 nih, di sini baru ketahuan permohonan apa yang akan di kerjain sama anggota BSC kita yang gaje-gaje semua –termasuk author- ..

Balesin review ?? Tentu aja .. !!!

Raiko Azawa :

Hoho, iya, q nggak bakal bikin bingung lagi deh .. tenang aja ..

MikiDaCat :

Hehe, pendek banget ya ?? Sori ya, ntar q usahakan bikin fic yang lebih panjang ..

RodeoHyorinmaru :

Hehe, q sih cuma iseng doank bikin Yumichi jadi pembokat .. hehe ..

Panggilan ?? Ruki-san bagus juga, ruki-chan juga boleh kok ..

Silahkan aja ambil nope q, di profil q ada kok .. 

Mayonakano Shadow Girl :

Huehehehehe, ternyata Yumichi memang pantes jadi pembokat ya .. –di gebukin Yumichi-

D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu :

Hehe, mohon maaf kalo Byakuya lupa q tampilin di fic sebelumnya ..

Di chapter 3 ini sama di chapter 4 Byakuya banyak muncul kok ..

Hehe, klop aja kok, fic gaje, ya reviewnya juga gaje .. XD

shiNomori naOmi :

Hehe, Ishida di sini OOC abis, Yumichi jadi pembokat ..

Banyak yang bilang Yumichi cocok jadi pembokat ya-di mutilasi Yumichi- ..

Di chapter ini kita bahas misi pertamanya ..

Jess Kuchiki :

Lagi- lagi komentar tentang Yumichi, malangnya nasib dikau di fic q ini wahai Yumichi-kena gebuk lagi- ..

Cepet kasih tau ya !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nah, udah semua tuh, tak balesin ..

Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya q tapi punya tite kubo, jadi kalian semua salah minta tanda tangan ma q !!! –di getok readers-

***

Pagi sekali, Ichigo udah nyampe ke sekolah dengan sepedanya-??-.

"Huaaaa, minggir !!!" serunya karena sempet kehilangan kontrol gara-gara di sapa melulu sama cewek-cewek. Alhasil, Ichigo hampir nyungsep ke tong sampah di depannya.

"Syukur nggak masuk ke sampah" kata Ichigo sambil ngelus dada.

"Hoi, met pagi, Ichigo !!" seru Renji.

"Yosh, met pagi juga" balas Ichigo.

"Lo naek sepeda ontel ke sini ??" tanya Renji sambil melirik ke arah sepeda Ichigo. Tak lama, sepeda itu hancur tanpa bekas ketika di tatap oleh Renji.

"Huaaaaaaaaaa, sepeda gue !!!" Ichigo nangis gaje ngeliat sepedanya jadi korban yang hancur gara-gara di liatin ma muka Renji yang jelek-di tonjok Renji-. Renji pun terpaksa menyeret Ichigo ke kelas.

"Met pagi semuanya !!" seru Renji dan Ichigo yang sudah berhenti nangis dan berusaha merelakan sepeda turun temurunnya-??- itu.

"Pagi" jawab Rangiku, Rukia, Inoue, Ishida dan Chad.

"Lha, Toshiro mana ??" tanya Ichigo.

"Taichou datang tuh pas bel udah bunyi, raja telat tuh" kata Rangiku.-Author di tendang Toshiro-

TETT, TETT !! Bel berbunyi dan Toshiro pun datang.

"Astaga, Toshiro, mank bener ya, lo tu raja telat ??" Ichigo langsung di jitak sama Toshiro. Dan kebetulan, hari itu para guru lagi rapat dan nggak ada pelajaran sama sekali alias BEBAS.

"Eh, Renji, gue mau nanya nih" kata Ichigo yang lagi boring plus nggak tau mau ngapain.

"Tanya aja, ngapain pake ijin segala" kata Renji sambil asik makan pisang -lho- yang di bawanya.

"Muka lo koq kaya baboon sih ??" tanya Ichigo.

"NGAPAIN LO NANYA KAYA GITU ????!!!!!" Renji mulai darting (darah tinggi) lagi. " Eh, awas pendarahan-??- !! Nggak kok, kemaren itu gue lupa nanya, siapa yang jadi ketua ma wakil di BSC" kata Ichigo sambil berusaha nenangin Renji.

"Hoo, gue kira mau nanya apa, ketuanya hitsugaya-taichou ma kuchiki-taichou" kata Renji. Pantes Toshiro di panggil Taichou sama semuanya.

"Bentar, tapi koq Byakuya sama kaya rukia, pake kuchiki juga ??" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Panggil kuchiki-taichou. DODOL !! jelaslah, kan, rukia adeknya Kuchiki-taichou" jelas Renji.

"Ya sori, gue nggak tau, trus wakilnya sapa ??" tanya Ichigo.

"Gue" jawab Renji. Singkat, padat dan jelas. Buset, baboon jadi wakil ketua, bagusan gue, Ichigo berkata dalam hati.-bagusan author donk dan author langsung kena gebuk massa-

"Hmm, gitu" kata Ichigo.

"Hoi, Ichigo, sekarang gue mau nanya ma lo" kata Renji. Mukanya keliatan serius.

"Napa lo mau jadi mata-mata ??" tanya Renji. Ichigo sedikit terhenyak dengan pertanyaan Renji tapi dia pikir, lebih baik ceritakan aja.

"Sebenarnya, dulu pas gue umur 5 tahun kalo nggak salah, ibu gue meninggal di depan mata gue. Pembunuh ibu gue itu sama sekali nggak bergetar walau pun ngeliat ibu gue mati dengan darah yang bersimbah. Dari situ gue sempet dendam, bahkan nyalahin diri gue sendiri. Karena ibu gue mati karena gue, karena ngelindungi gue" Ichigo menarik napas sebentar. Renji terlihat tegang dan masih berusaha mendengarkan dan mencerna dengan baik perkataan Ichigo barusan karena Ichigo ngomongnya cepet banget.

"Ngelindungin lo ?? Serius ??" tanya Renji. "100% serius tau, dulu gue itu sering bantuin polisi dalam ngejar penjahat. Jadi bisa di bilang gue nih, musuhnya penjahat. Dan nggak sedikit penjahat yang dendam ma gue. Ya itu dia, sampe niat bunuh gue, hasilnya ibu gue malah mati" walau pun Ichigo ceritain dengan santai, suaranya terasa bergetar. Bahkan Ichigo merasa air matanya mau tumpah. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tak membuang air matanya dengan sia-sia.

"Nah, karena gue masih dendam tuh, gue mulai jadi mata-mata walau sempet ngelawan ayah gue yang nggak mau gue bernasib sama kaya ibu gue. Karena gue pikir, jadi mata-mata tuh bisa dapet sedikit informasi dan laennya soal pembunuh ibu gue itu. Biar gue bisa bunuh tu orang" kata Ichigo. Renji mengangguk mengerti.

Tanpa Ichigo dan Renji tau, Toshiro dan yang lain mendengar ceritanya. Bahkan rukia keliatan sedih dengarnya. Toshiro makin diam-udah pendiam makin diam lagi-. Emang sih, di sekolah dia jaim banget, nggak pengen imej cool-nya itu hancur (cailah). Coba pas ngumpul bareng BSC, ngomongnya ceplas ceplos-banget-.

***

Pulang sekolah, "Eh, rukia, liat Toshiro nggak ??" tanya Ichigo ke rukia.

"Nggak" jawab rukia.

"Kalo Renji liat nggak ??" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Nggak juga" jawab Rukia lagi.

"Hoo, ya udah deh" kata Ichigo. Terpaksa ke markas BSC sendirian, pikir Ichigo.

Di depan rumah itu, Ichigo segera masuk. Pas mau buka pintu, perasaannya nggak enak. "Duh, katanya banyak jebakan, apa nggak lewat belakang aja ya ?? Kan, katanya belom di pasang jebakan. Tapi kalo lewat belakang nanti di bilang curang" Ichigo mulai perang batin.

"Ah, lewat depan aja, tapi lewat jendela" pikir Ichigo. Dia segera melompat ke arah jendela. Tapi, jebakan itu tetep ada juga. Dari dinding, beberapa panah mulai keluar dan menembak ke sasaran mereka alias Ichigo.

"HUAAAAAAAA !!!!!" seru Ichigo sambil ngacir.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, terlihat sudah ada Byakuya, Ikakku dan Toshiro.

"Hebat, hebat, baru pertama kali lewat jebakan udah sempurna " kata Toshiro sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Apa perlu jebakannya gue tambah ya ????" tanya Ikakku. Ichigo segera melayangkan death glare ke Ikakku.

"Heh !! Toshiro, enak banget lo ninggalin gue !! Katanya kalo mau ke markas sama-sama bareng renji .. " Ichigo berhenti ngomong.

"Lho, Renji mana ??" tanya Ichigo. Eh, baru aja di omongin, Renji langsung nongol dan tentunya dengan compang-camping.

"ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUA, lo napa ???" tanya Ichigo dengan lebainya. "Gue tadi iseng lewat belakang, gue kira nggak ada jebakan lagi, eh, ternyata, jebakannya lebih banyak dari yang di pintu depan" jawab Renji. Ikakku ketawa ngakak, Renji marah dan memukulnya dengan pisang-??-.

"Jadi, ada permohonan apa nggak nih ??" tanya Ichigo ngacangin Renji yang asik mendadani Ikakku biar mirip kayak pisang-??-. Mata Toshiro langsung terbelalak.

"Pantes, gue lupa" kata Toshiro. Dia langsung mengambil sebuah surat.

"Ini surat permohonan" kata Toshiro. Ichigo dan Renji segera mengerubungi Toshiro biar bisa baca surat itu.

"Heh, sana lo, jadi panas kalo lo ngerubungi gue" kata Toshiro yang lalu menjauh.

"Hmm" kata Toshiro sambil membaca surat itu.

"Heh, jangan " hmm " doank, apa isi tuh surat ?!" kata Ichigo nggak sabaran.

"Sabar, gue lagi cari inti dari surat ini biar kalian langsung ngerti tugasnya apa" kata Toshiro kesel tapi matanya masih tertuju ke surat tersebut. Setelah selesai membaca, dia melempar surat itu ke arah Byakuya.

"Pemohon surat ini minta kita untuk kita untuk mengawasi seorang bernama Soi Fon, dia di anggap telah berbuat kejahatan dengan membunuh seorang pewaris perusahaan Yamamoto grup, Kisuke Urahara dan berusaha mendapatkan perusahaan tersebut dan menguasai harta milik Yamamoto grup" kata Toshiro tenang.

"Hah ?? Siapa pengirim surat tersebut ??" tanya Ichigo.

"Seseorang bernama Aizen Sosuke, dia juga bilang kalau kita bisa berdiskusi dengannya di sebuah kafe bernama " Espada kafe", mau ke sana?? " tanya Byakuya.

"Itu jelas !! Baiklah, Madarame dan Abarai, cari informasi tentang orang bernama Soi Fon itu, sisanya ikut gue ke kafe tersebut " kata Toshiro dengan semangat 2009. Ichigo dan Byakuya mengangguk.

***

Yosh, akhirnya harus berhenti lagi di sini .. Tunggu di chapter 4 ya para readers q yang baek hati dan tidak sombong !!!!!!!!!!!!

Mohon maaf kalau lagi-lagi pendek ya para readers q !!!!!!!!!!

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe,, edisi special nih, Byakuya nongol melulu di chapter 4 alias chapter yang kalian lagi baca sekarang dengan sifatnya yang cool ato pun OOC .. kekeke ..-jiplak Hiruma-

Balesin review ?? So pasti !!!!!!!!

Raiko Azawa :

Kekeke, ternyata soal itu toh ..

Ichi kan q ceritain sebagai anak hebat, jadi dia punya berbagai macam kemampuan untuk menangkap penjahat ..

Etsss, jangan samain naruto yang bikinan professional itu sama fic q yang masih –rada- amatiran gini donk .. XD

RodeoHyorinmaru :

Hehe,, tuh termasuk pujian ato apa ?? XD

Soal aizen tuh belum selesai sampe situ doank ..

Liat dulu chapter ini ..

MikiDaCAT :

Haha, liat dulu dunk chapter nih ma chapter kedepan ..

Banyak kejutannya ..

D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu :

Hehe, abis semedi tujuh hari tujuh malem di gunung puji tuh .. –di bantai zabimaru-

Mayonakano Shadow Girl :

Hehe, komen soal renji lagi nih ..

Nanti q tanyain ma Ichigo deh .. XD

Viscaria Cerydra :

Huahaha, thanks atas kritiknya ..

Q udah coba perbaikin di chapter ini ..

Haduh, sama kaya q dunk kalo telatnya ..

Tos dulu donk !! –gaje-

shiNomori naOmi :

Hitsu mank jaim tapi masih teteup OOC kan ??

XD

Le Mal :

GLEK !!-nelen ludah-

Haduh, lagi-lagi q bikin readers q marah ..

Pertama q ucapin permintaan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ..

Q udah mencoba memperbaiki semua kesalahan q di chapter ini ..

Tapi kalo q masih membuat kesalahan, minta maaf lagi ya ..

OK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Udah bales semua review, mari beralih ke ceritanya !!

Disclaimer : Intinya bleach bukan punya q !!!

***

Di " Espada Kafe ", Toshiro beserta Byakuya dan Ichigo segera mencari orang bernama Aizen tersebut.

"Hmm, permisi, apa kalian mencari orang bernama Aizen??" tanya seorang maid.

"Ya, benar," kata Byakuya.

"Oh, dia sudah menunggu di sana," maid itu menjawab sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki berambut coklat berkacamata.

"Terima kasih," kata Byakuya. Mereka segera mendatangi laki-laki tersebut.

"Permisi, apa anda yang bernama Aizen??" tanya Byakuya.

"Iya, benar, apa kalian … BSC??" tanya orang itu sembari memperkecil volume suaranya.

"Ya, anda benar," jawab Byakuya. Mereka mulai duduk lalu menatap kembali laki-laki bernama Aizen tersebut.

Byakuya berdehem, "hmm, saya ingin bertanya sesuatu, dari mana anda tau tentang semua rencana jahat orang bernama Soi Fon tersebut??" tanya Byakuya dengan gaya ala detektif padahal dia seorang mata-mata. Pake bahasa sopan pula. Bukan Byakuya banget nih, kata Ichigo dalem hati.

"Anak buah saya yang bernama Gin, melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau Soi Fon membunuh Urahara, bahkan dia sempet merekam kejadian tersebut," kata Aizen sambil memberikan sebuah kaset video.

"Semua kejadian itu terekam di sini??" tanya Byakuya lagi.

"Ya, semuanya ada di situ," jawab Aizen.

"Baiklah," Byakuya memasukkan kaset tersebut ke dalam kantongnya. Sekilas, Ichigo dan Toshiro melihat senyum Aizen. Bukan hanya sekedar sebuah senyuman, tapi itu adalah senyuman itu. Senyuman kemenangan.

"Bagaimana?? Apa kalian menerima permohonan saya??" tanya Aizen. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan.

"Kalo kalian berhasil, saya akan bayar kalian 1 milyar," kata Aizen lagi.

"DI TERIMA!" kata Ichigo dengan semangat 2009 saat mendengar kata "1 milyar".

"Heh, di sini gue ma kuchiki bosnya, malah lo yang maen terima!!" kata Toshiro kesel. Matre juga nie kepala nanas, kata Toshiro dalem hati.

"Tak apa lah Hitsugaya, kami terima permohonannya," kata Byakuya.

"Arigato," kata Aizen sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang bikin bergidik.

Tiba-tiba, berhentilah sebuah limo di depan kafe tersebut. Aizen pun berdiri, "permisi," katanya seraya berjalan pergi dan masuk ke limo tersebut. Dan limo itu pun melaju dan menjauh dari kafe.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita kembali ke markas," kata Byakuya sambil mengambil kaset rekaman tersebut. Tapi, Ichigo masih terdiam.

"Hoi, kurosaki! Ngapaen lo diem aja, lo mau di tinggal??" tanya Toshiro.

"Nggak, gue cuma mikir," Ichigo menelan ludah sebentar, "apa dengan uang 1 milyar gue bisa beli 10 limo warna orange semua ya??" Alhasil, Ichigo langsung di jitak Toshiro.

"Dasar matre!!" kata Toshiro.

"Limo apaan sih??" tanya Byakuya bingung dan dengan wajah yang sumpah, nggak MUTU ABIS!!

"Lo nggak liat Aizen tadi pergi naik Limo??" Toshiro balas bertanya. Byakuya menggeleng dengan sikap yang berusaha cool tapi tetep aja keliatan nggak mutunya.

"Huahahahahahaha, Byakuya matanya rabun!!" seru Toshiro dan Ichigo bersamaan. BUAK!! Dengan sukses, kepala mereka berdua di penuhi dengan benjolan hasil di jitak Byakuya. Dan dengan sadisnya juga, Byakuya langsung menyeret Toshiro dan Ichigo keluar dari kafe itu.

"Tolong, jangan datang lagi," kata seorang maid yang merasa ngeri ngeliat Byakuya.

"Hei, apa lo semua merasa ada yang mencurigakan dari orang bernama Aizen tadi??" tanya Toshiro saat sudah rada jauh dari kafe tersebut dan bersikap cool lagi.

"Gue merasakannya. Orangnya terlihat ramah tapi, senyumannya bikin bulu kuduk gue berdiri," jawab Ichigo seraya melirik ke arah Byakuya.

"Hmm, kalo gue juga merasa curiga sama tuh orang tapi, kita liat aja dulu isi kaset yang dia berikan barusan," kata Byakuya dengan tenang. Toshiro dan Ichigo hanya bisa manggut-manggut nggak jelas.

***

Di markas, "ah, sudah balik nih??" kata Renji sambil memegang laptop miliknya.

"Ya iyalah masa ya iyadong, benda aja majalah bukan majadong," kata Byakuya. Renji sweat drop. Ampun, kapten gue jadi gila, katanya dalam hati. Toshiro dan Ichigo juga ikut-ikutan sweatdrop liat tingkah Byakuya. Kuchiki abis kebentur pa sih? Tanya Toshiro bingung.

"Bawa makanan nggak??" tanya Ikakku dan Toshiro langsung ngejitak anak buahnya itu.

"Udah dapet informasi blom?? " tanya Renji dengan pertanyaan yang JAUH lebih waras dari Ikakku.

"Informasi dari kami belakangan, kalo informasi dari kalian??" tanya Toshiro.

"Ternyata Soi Fon itu adalah salah satu manajemen di Yamamoto grup dan sempet ada kabar dia ini, bakal jadi pewaris Yamamoto grup tapi ternyata pewarisnya malah salah satu rekan kerjanya yaitu Kisuke Urahara padahal Urahara jabatannya nggak setinggi Soi Fon di perusahaan Yamamoto grup," kata Renji panjang lebar dan sumpah, ngomongnya cepet banget.

"Lo ngomong apa kumur-kumur sih??" Ichigo nyela tiba-tiba. Toshiro langsung melayang death glare ke Ichigo karena nyela tiba-tiba.

"Dan sekarang, Kisuke Urahara di kabarkan menghilang 2 hari yang lalu," kata Renji lagi.

"Apa??????????????????????????" Toshiro dan Ichigo langsung terbelalak dengan pose lebay. Byakuya juga ikut kaget tapi nggak pake lebay.

"Oh iya, kami tadi bertemu dengan klien kita yang bernama Aizen. Dia bilang kalau anak buahnya yang bernama Gin melihat Soi fon membunuh Urahara dan merekamnya," kata Byakuya seraya melempar kaset ke Renji.

"Nonton yuk, ntar gue bikinin pop corn," Ikakku langsung di jitak Ichigo.

"Lo kira mau nonton telenovela apa?!" kata Ichigo sambil memegang tangannya.

"Kepala lo tu dari apa sih, tangan gue sakit abis jitak kepala lo," kata Ichigo lagi. Salah sendiri mukul kepala Ikakku yang kaya besi gitu, kata Renji dalem hati. Hanya gue yang nggak ngerasa sakit kalo ngejitak kepala Madarame, kata Toshiro berbangga hati-??-.

Akhirnya mereka nonton isi kaset tersebut. Terlihat seorang cewek membawa sebuah pisau lalu dia menusukkan pisau tersebut ke arah seorang laki-laki tepat di perutnya.

"Siapa tuh cewek?" tanya Ichigo.

"Nah, yang cewek itu yang namanya Soi Fon," kata Renji.

"Dan yang cowok, Kisuke Urahara??" tanya Byakuya.

"100 untuk lo, Kuchiki-taichou," kata Ikakku. Tiba-tiba, wajah Byakuya dan Toshiro berubah saat menonton film itu beberapa kali. Ichigo juga ikut-ikutan ngeubah raut wajahnya.

"Napa raut wajah lo berubah??" tanya Renji bingung.

"Nggak, gue cuma ikut-ikutan Toshiro ma Byakuya doang," kata Ichigo sambil nyengir. Ranji Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala liat Ichigo sok polos.

"Coba pause sebentar," kata Toshiro sambil berusaha ngembalikan keadaan jadi serius lagi.

"Napa?" kata Renji.

"Ada yang mau gue liatkan," kata Toshiro.

***

"Baiklah, kalian sudah tau kan tugas kalian apa??" tanya Byakuya. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Kita mulai misi kita besok" ucap Byakuya.

***

Hueeehhheeee, pendek lagi deh ..

Byakuya budek, Ichigo matre, Toshiro ceplas-ceplos ..

Bener-bener beda ma aslinya ya ??

Ya udah deh .. mending kalo udah selesai baca, jangan lupa review ya ..

Kalo mau kasih kritik juga boleh ..

Klik ijo-ijo di bawah .. XD

PS : kok selera humor q berkurang ya ??

Bener itu nggak ??


	5. Chapter 5

Kembali lagi dengan q, author gaje bin aneh kita!! Balesin review dulu deh .. –males berbelit-

Mayonakano Shadow Girl :

Hehe, q juga nggak percaya !! XD

Kita liat aja di chapter selanjutnya ..

MikiDaCAT :

Hoho, sori kalo pendek ..

Hmm, kalo itu liat aja chapter selanjutnya .. –devil smile-

Raiko Azawa :

Kurang menarik ya ??

Di chapter ini q usahakan bikin menarik lagi ..

Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomhive :

Hehe, banyak banget yang penasaran ma video itu ya ??

Natnti liat di chapter berikutnya aja .. –devil smile again-

shiNomori naOmi :

Iya, OOCnya kayanya harus di kurangi ..

Thanks atas kritiknya !! ^^

Jess Kuchiki :

Thanks atas masukannya ya jess ..

Ok, semangat 2009 !! XD

RodeoHyourinmaru :

Biasa ajar ro ..

Iya, masih ada yang sekiranya salah nggak di fic ini ??

Ok, review udah di bales !!

Disclaimer :

Bleach bukan punya q !!

***

Pulang sekolah, Ichigo sudah nongkrong terlebih dahulu di markas bersama Renji. Terlihat Toshiro tiba-tiba datang bersama Rangiku.

"Hoi, kita nyamar jadi apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Terserah aja tapi kita nggak boleh keliatan mencolok," kata Toshiro datar.

"Maksud?" tanya Ichigo.

"Serahkan padaku!" seru Rangiku. Perasaan gue nggak enak, kata Ichigo. Muka Toshiro sangatlah santai biar pun dia tau kalo Rangiku pasti mengubahnya dengan style yang nggak pernah dia pake.

***

"Selesai!" seru Rangiku. Renji ternganga sampai dia menyemburkan teh hijaunya ke muka Ikakku.

"Puih, panas!" kata Ikakku.

"Bego, coba liat penyamaran Ichigo dan hitsugaya-taichou!" kata Renji sambil mengarahkan kepala Ikakku ke arah Ichigo dan Toshiro. Sekarang rambut Ichigo sudah berwarna COKLAT-author lagi gaje- dengan kemeja putih beseta blazer hitam, celana jeans dan sepatu converse hitam. Sedangkan Toshiro sudah mengganti bajunya dengan jemper biru bertuliskan I AM BOYS beserta celana jeans dan sepatu skaters hitam. Rambutnya telah berubah jadi HITAM, mari kita ulangi lagi sodara-sodara, HITAM.

"Ih wow, gue sampe nggak ngenalin lo pada," kata Yumichika sambil mengedipkan mata dengan genit ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo langsung memberi tatapan " jijik " dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Renji.

"Ngg, hitsugaya-taichou, kenapa rambut lo jadi berwana … hitam? Padahal lo nggak pernah mau ada orang yang memegang rambut lo apalagi sampai MENGECATNYA," Renji memberi sedikit penekanan di kata terakhir itu.

"Haha, ada sedikit masalah tadi," kata Ichigo sambil nyengir.

-FLASHBACK-

"Taichou, rambutnya ku cat jadi hitam ya!" kata Rangiku dengan riangnya.

"Apa? Lo gila ya?" Toshiro langsung melotot ke arah Rangiku.

"Ayolah, taichou, boleh ya? Taichou tetep imut kok, biar pun di cat rambutnya," kata Rangiku sambil trus memelas.

"Ahhh, nggak mau! Rambut gue ni, udah alami, nggak usah di cet juga bagus," Toshiro trus melawan.

"Kalo nggak di cat, penyamaran kita bisa ketauan loh," kata Ichigo.

"Rasanya penyamaran gue dari dulu nggak pake acara nyemir rambut?" tanya Toshiro bingung.

"Biar ada nuansa yang beda aja, taichou," kata Rangiku mencoba memelas.

"Nggak! Sekali nggak tetep nggak, TITIK! Nggak pake koma dan lanjutan lagi,"Toshiro memasang raut wajah yang mengartikan kata TIDAK. Ichigo dan Rangiku lalu saling berpandangan.

Tiba-tiba, Ichigo segera memegang tangan Toshiro dan mengikatnya menggunakan tali, Ichigo juga mengikat kakinya.

"Hei, mau apa lo berdua?!" Toshiro memberontak.

"Maaf ya, taichou," kata Rangiku yang segera mengecat rambut Toshiro.

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!".

-END FLASHBACK-

"Hooo, pantes tadi kedengeran suara orang teriak," kata Yumichika. Toshiro memberi death glare ke Yumichika. Yumichika langsung ngacir ke dapur.

"Iya, Hitsugaya-taichou, sabar aja nanti tambah darah tinggi," kata Renji. Toshiro mengalihkan death glare ke arah Renji. Renji langsung nyusul Yumichika ngacir ke dapur.

"Tenang, Toshiro, catnya nggak permanen kok," kata Ichigo. Death glare Toshiro langsung naik level dari " scary " ke " killer ". Ya ampun, ngeri banget mukanya, kata Ichigo dalem hati dan tentunya, nggak ikut ngacir kaya Yumichika dan Renji.

"Ah, udahlah, lebih baik kita ke kantor yamamoto grup, sapa tau Soi Fon keluar pas makan siang," kata Toshiro. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Tapi, naik apa?" tanya Toshiro lagi, kali ini dengan wajah bingung.

"Jahh, naik mobil lah," kata Ichigo sambil memamerkan sebuah kunci mobil.

"Hah, itu kan kunci, lain mobil?" kata Ikakku.

"GOBLOOOOKKKK!!!" .

***

Di depan kantor perusahaan Yamamoto grup, Toshiro mantau dengan serius dan Ichigo lagi baca buku sambil dengerin lagu dari _I-POD _miliknya dan makan kentang goreng.

"Heh! Bisa serius dikit nggak sih?! Lo pikir kita nie mau ngapain?!" kata Toshiro tiba-tiba. Eh, Ichigo malah nggak denger.

"Kurosaki!!!!!" kali ini Toshito tereak pake toa yang nggak tau dapet dari mana.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Lo kira kita di sini mau apa?!" tanya Toshiro.

"Mau kencan," jawab Ichigo sambil nyengir jahil dan dengan sukses dapat jitakan dari Toshiro.

"Eh, itu Soi Fon dah keluar," kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berjalan dan masuk ke sebuah mobil mercy.

"Jangan bengong! Cepet jalan!" kata Toshiro pas mobil tersebut mulai bergerak.

"Sabar, dasar bocah" kata Ichigo pelan. Toshiro memberikan death glare yang kesekian kalinya.

Selama ngikutin, Toshiro udah berkali-kali bilang, "jangan deket-deket, jangan deket-deket" sekalinya pas berhenti, nggak nyampe 1 meter.

"Dasar goblok! Kalo deket kaya gini, bisa ketauan tau!!" kata Toshiro.

"Lho, jangan salahin gue donk, kalo kita jauh-jauh ntar hilang," kata Ichigo membela diri.

"Maksud gue "jauh" itu batesnya 1 atau 2 mobil, bego!" kata Toshiro dengan nada kesel. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke kafe yang di masukin oleh Soi Fon.

***

Eh, bukannya ngawasin, Ichigo malah " tebar pesona " sama cewek-cewek yang ada di kafe itu.

"ASTAGANAGA, lo tuh serius mau ngelakuin tugas nggak sih?" Toshiro mulai kehilangan kesabaran(lagi). Ichigo malah nyuekin Toshiro.

"Ampun Tuhan, frustasi gue," kata Toshiro sambil garuk-garuk kepala sampe rambutnya yang semula rapi jadi acak-acakan lagi kaya semula.

"Permisi, mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang maid tiba-tiba.

"Lho, Hinamori?" tanya Toshiro.

"Hah? Shiro-chan? Bener Shiro-chan, kan?" tanya maid cewek itu.

"Berhenti manggil gue dengan panggilan itu! Lo kerja sambilan di sini??" tanya Toshiro lagi.

"Iya, gue kerja part time di sini, kok rambut lo jadi hitam sih? Gue sampe nggak kenal," kata Hinamori.

"Ahh,, ini .. ini .. untuk keperluan drama di sekolah gue, ya, drama," kata Toshiro bohong gede.

"Hoo, gitu, pasti terpaksa di cat ya," kata Hinamori. Tebakan jitu, kata Toshiro dalem hati.

"Hoi, Kurosaki, kenalin nih, namanya Hinamori Momo," kata Toshiro.

"Ohh, gue Kurosaki Ichigo, pacarnya Toshiro ya?" tanya Ichigo dengan muka iseng. Muka Hinamori langsung jadi merah kaya kepiting rebus.

"Ngapaen lo nanya kaya gitu?! Lebih baek lo mesen dulu tuh," kata Toshiro berusaha ngalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah iya, gue pesen lemon tea deh, lo mau nggak?" tanya Ichigo.

"Boleh deh," kata Toshiro berusaha tetep cool.

"Baik, jadi 2 lemon tea, tunggu sebentar ya," kata Hinamori seraya pergi.

"Nah, sekarang lo harus ngawasin, kalo nggak …," Toshiro memberi tatapan gue-bakal-bilang-ke-byakuya-lo-ngedeketin-rukia.

"Oke, ampun, gue nurut kok," kata Ichigo pasrah. Tiba-tiba, wajah Ichigo berubah.

"Toshiro, ada orang yang mendekat ke arah Soi Fon," bisik Ichigo. Toshiro langsung berbalik dengan perlahan. Di lihatnya seorang cowok dengan rambut putih sepertinya. "Hai Gin! " sapa Soi Fon.

Hah, bukannya Gin itu anak buah orang bernama Aizen itu? Ichigo bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kurosaki, jangan lupa dengan tugas yang di berikan ke kita," kata Toshiro pelan. Ichigo ngangguk-ngangguk. Sudah 20 menit mereka mengawasi, tapi tidak terjadi hal yang menarik atau apa pun.

"Gue pinjem kunci mobil sebentar," kata Toshiro dan tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo memberikannya. Toshiro berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah meja Soi Fon tapi entah itu akting atau nggak, Toshiro kesandung dan jatoh. JATOH, sodara-sodara!

Buset, napa jadi jatuh beneran? Toshiro mengumpat dalam hati sambil meringis kesakitan. Dia segera mengambil dompetnya yang jatuh deket kaki Soi Fon dan kunci mobil yang hampir di injek ma Gin.

"Sori ganggu," kata Toshiro yang langsung ngeloyor pergi.

Ichigo hampir mau ketawa ngeliat Toshiro jatoh, "seharusnya gue video trus liatkan ke yang lain," kata Ichigo sambil nyengir.

Hinamori datang membawa lemon tea pesanan mereka.

"Lho, mana Shiro-chan?" tanya Hinamori.

"Hah? Toshiro tadi ke mobil sebentar," jawab Ichigo.

"Ohh," jawab Hinamori yang lalu pergi.

***

Nggak lama kemudian, Toshiro balik lagi. Lalu meminum habis lemon tea miliknya dengan … sekali teguk ?!

"Ampun, Toshiro, gue aja baru minum seperempat sedangkan lo langsung abis?!" kata Ichigo, matanya kaya mau keluar.

"Diam lo, ayo kita pulang," kata Toshiro yang lalu berdiri, "dan bayarin 2 minuman ini, GPL," lanjutnya.

"Iya, enak amat lo nyuruh gue, mank gue pembokat lo?" kata Ichigo.

"hmm, kurang lebih," kata Toshiro. Ichigo ngerasa ingin menendang taichou cebol itu ke mars.

Setelah membayar, Toshiro dan Ichigo balik lagi ke mobil.

"Biar gue aja yang nyetir," kata Toshiro.

"Serah lo aja," ucap Ichigo. Selama perjalanan, suasana hening.

"Eh, Toshiro," panggil Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya! Da apa?" tanya Toshiro.

"Itu, gue mau nanya," kata Ichigo lagi.

"Ya udah cepet nanya, nggak usah berbelit," Toshiro masih konsen menyetir.

"Tadi lo ngapain, kok bisa jatoh tadi pas di kafe?" Ichigo berusaha nahan tawa, kalo dia ketawa, bisa-bisa di bantai ma Toshiro.

"Gue tuh mau masangin pelacak di sepatu Soi Fon. Jadi gue pura-pura jatoh dan ngambil barang gue di sekitar sepatunya. Tapi, malah jatoh beneran," Muka Toshiro udah merah. Nggak kebayang malunya jatoh di depan orang-orang. Alhasil, Ichigo langsung tertawa sekencang-kenacangnya.

"Heh! Lo mau gue bunuh ya?!" kata Toshiro seraya mengirim death glare ke Ichigo. Nyali Ichigo langsung ciut. Perjalanan ke markas di warnai kembali dengan keheningan.

***

Apakah aneh?? –iya!-

Apakah OOC?? –iya!-

Yosh, review !!


	6. Chapter 6

Ketemu lagi ma q author jablay bin alay –ngaku- XD

Bales review aja ahh !!

MikiDaCAT :

Hehe, q juga nggak bisa bayangin itu .. XD

shiNomori naOmi :

Eh iya, Byakuya nggak ada ..

Gomen, kayanya q lupa masukin Byakuya .. XD

Arigato udah di beritau, q juga nggak tau letaknya di mana .. XD

Mayonakano Shadow Girl :

Taut uh si Hitsu, Ichigo hebat ya nggak kaget .. XD

Raiko Azawa :

Arigato for kritiknya ! –bahasa gado^ mode ON-

RodeoHyorinmaru :

Kan, Momo nggak tau Hitsu kencan ma ichi ..

Kalo tau ntar di lelehkan pake tobiume .. XD

Nazuna10 :

Wow !! ada readers baru !! XD –Lebay-

Hehe, q juga ketawa pas bikin adegan itu, gimana readers nggak ketawa juga ??

konyake-London-90 :

Hoho, readers baru lagi !! arigato !! :D

Nah, saatnya beralih ke cerita !! Met baca semuanya !!

Disclaimer : BLEACH bukan punyaku, ok ??

***

"Akhirnya sampai juga," kata Toshiro saat berada tepat di depan markas BSC.

"Hoi, Kurosaki, kita udah nyampe di markas nih," kata Toshiro lagi tapi, saat dia berbalik ke arah Ichigo, di hanya bisa kaget. Ichigo lagi tertidur dengan pulas plus NGILER.

"Hoi! Enak banget lo tidur! CEPET BANGUN!!" teriak Toshiro pake toa(lagi).

"Hah? Napa? Napa?" Ichigo terbangun dengan di sambut Toshiro dan death glarenya.

"Haha, udah nyampe markas ya? Ayo kita turun," Ichigo langsung ngacir pergi ke dalam markas karena takut Toshiro akan melakukan tindak kekerasan(lagi) terhadapnya. Tapi, dia melupakan 1 hal …

Jebakan di markasnya itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" samar-samar Toshiro mendengar teriakan Ichigo.

"Mampus lo!" umpat Toshiro dengan tawa menyindir.

***

"Welcome back, Hitsugaya-taichou," seru Ikakku.

"Lho, mana si kepala nanas itu?" tanya Renji.

"Kurosaki tadi lari duluan masuk ke markas dan kelihatannya … dia melupakan tentang jebakan di markas ini," kata Toshiro. Tiba-tiba, Ichigo langsung nongol dengan baju yang udah kelewat robek. Renji dan Ikakku tertawa massal. Toshiro masih teteup cool padahal dalam hati udah sweatdrop abis liat Ichigo yang ceroboh kaya gitu.

"Jadi bagaimana Hitsugaya-taichou dengan hasil dari memata-matai Soi Fon?" tanya Renji. Hahh, lo mank anak buah yang paling waras, kata Toshiro dalam hati.

"Semuanya bag ….," belum selesai Toshiro menjawab, Ikakku sudah memotong duluan.

"Abarai, pisang lo di makan sama Kurosaki butut itu!" seru Ikakku.

"Apa?! Kembaliin pisang gue yang berharga itu!" kata Renji. Ok, gue tarik kata-kata gue barusan, anak buah gue memang nggak ada yang waras, kata Toshiro lagi.

"Hasilnya gimana?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" jerit Toshiro kaget.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Sabar, Hitsugaya-taichou, ini gue Kuchiki-taichou," kata Byakuya ikut-ikutan kaget.

"Hoo, ternyata lo Kuchiki, hawa kehidupan lo nggak kerasa jadi gue nggak nyadar ada lo," kata Toshiro dengan jujurnya.

"Jadi, gimana hasil memata-matai kita kali ini?" tanya Byakuya dengan tenangnya. Yahh, kalo anak buah nggak waras tapi kaptennya waras, kayaknya masih bagus, kata Toshiro dalam hati. Tapi, kali ini, belum sempet Toshiro menjawab, omongannya kembali di potong.

"Taichou, kenseikan turun-temurun punya Taichou di pake lempar-lemparan sama Ikakku dan Ichigo!" seru Renji.

"Apa??? Ken-chan!" Byakuya berlari ninggalin Toshiro yang sweatdrop sendiri. Gue tarik kata-kata gue lagi, di sini nggak ada yang waras! Toshiro jengkel sendiri sambil melampiaskan kejengkelannya dengan teriak-teriak nggak jelas.

Dan akhirnya dia milih buat nonton tv dan nonton anime favoritnya, Eyeshield 21-?- dan ngacangin para anggota BSC yang lagi asik bertengkar.

***

"Hoammmmmmmm," Toshiro menguap panjang. Dia baru sadar, suara Ichigo dan yang lainnya sudah nggak terdengar lagi. Toshiro pun melirik ke belakang dan menemukan pemandangan aneh. Mereka semua tertidur dengan posisi aneh bin ajaib dan gaje. Byakuya tidur sambil memeluk kenseikan miliknya dan menaruh kaki di atas muka Renji. Renji tidur di atas kerumunan pisang-?? tidur dengan gaya tangan di muka Ichigo dan menendang ke arah Byakuya dan Ichigo tidur sambil membentuk pulau afrika alias ngiler di baju Ikakku dengan pose tidur terbalik. Toshiro sweatdrop seketika.

"Bagusnya gue foto terus liatkan ke yang lainnya. Kalau di jual harganya bisa mahal nggak ya ??" tanya Toshiro sambil nyengir setan ala Hiruma.

TOK, TOK, TOK!! Toshiro kaget setengah mampus. Segera dia berlari ke arah pintu sambil mematikan semua jebakan. Tumben ada tamu, pikir Toshiro. CLECK! pintu terbuka. Terlihat seorang perempuan dengan wajah panik. Soi Fon! Toshiro terbelalak.

"Maaf, apa ini markas BSC?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

"Iya, benar, ada apa?" Toshiro balas bertanya.

"Nggak ada waktu, cepat bawa aku ke dalam, akan aku ceritakan di dalam!" kata Soi Fon. Toshiro mengangguk dan mempersilahkan perempuan itu masuk.

Di ruang tengah dan ruangan yang jauh dari tempat Ichigo dkk. Tidur, Toshiro mempersilahkan Soi Fon duduk di kursi yang ada.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" Toshiro berbicara seformal mungkin.

"Apa kemarin ada yang meminta tolong bernama Aizen?" tanya Soi Fon.

"Tentu, dia klien kami sekarang," kata Toshiro.

"Oh Tuhan, dia itu sebenarnya jahat. Dia biang dari semua masalah, dia yang memfitnahku, dia yang menculik Urahara-san, dia juga yang menginginkan semua harta perusahaan Yamamoto grup," Soi Fon berbicara tanpa jeda. Toshiro semaput.

"Soal itu, kami sudah tau," gumam Toshiro. Kini giliran, Soi Foin yang kaget.

"Darimana kalian tau?" tanya Soi Fon.

"Soal itu …, "

-FLASHBACK-

"Coba pause sebentar," kata Toshiro.

"Napa?" kata Ichigo.

"Ada yang mau gue liatkan," kata Toshiro

"Bagian ini, coba kalian lihat baik-baik," kata Toshiro sambil menunjuk bagian Soi Fon menusuk Urahara.

"Ini hanya bohongan," kata Renji

"Yup, that is what I mean," kata Toshiro tersenyum puas dan ngesok pake bahasa Inggris.

"Hah? Apa? Bohongan apa?" Ikakku bertanya-tanya.

"Liat ini, ini hanya pisau yang di lumuri plastik dan darah palsu dan di tempelkan seolah pisau ini tertusuk di perut Urahara,"Kata Renji dengan semangat.

"Benar!" kata Byakuya. Ichigo dan Ikakku kembali memperhatikan bagian itu.

"Brarti, itu hanyalah bohongan, dan bisa aja, yang menculik Urahara adalah Aizen sendiri juga anak buahnya, Gin," Byakuya menganalisis dengan tenang.

"Benar juga, sering terdengar cerita tentang sebuah kebakaran rumah, yang menelepon pemadam ternyata adalah pembakar rumah tersebut dan berpura-pura menjadi saksi agar nggak ada yang curiga," Toshiro ikut menganalisis. Ini organisasi mata-mata apa detektif sih? tanya Ichigo dalem hati.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah tau kan tugas kalian apa??" tanya Byakuya. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Kita mulai misi kita besok" ucap Byakuya.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Syukurlah kalau kalian tau," kata Soi Fon seraya menghela napas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong, darimana anda tahu tentang kebohongan Aizen?" tanya Toshiro.

"Saya kebetulan mendengar percakapannya dengan Gin tentang dia berhasil membohongi BSC dengan video hasil mengancam Urahara," jawab Soi Fon.

"Lalu?" Toshiro sudah siap-siap ingin membunuh Aizen.

"Lalu, saya mencoba untuk bertemu Gin tadi siang dan mencoba membuntutinya, tapi tidak berhasil," kata Soi Fon. Sepertinya mulai patah semangat mencapai kebenaran.

"Oh, kalau soal membuntuti, anda tidak perlu khawatir," kata Toshiro sambil tersenyum.

"Maksud anda?" tanya Soi Fon bingung.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan panggilkan anggota lainnya," Toshiro beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke ruangan di mana anggota BSC lainnya tidur.

Ternyata, hanya Byakuya yang sudah bangun dan mendengar percakapan Toshiro dan Soi Fon.

"Ayo, Hitsugaya-taichou, bantu aku membangunkan mereka berdua!" kata Byakuya. Toshiro mengangguk setuju. Dia sudah menyiapkan toa andalannya tapi, Byakuya menyuruh menggunakan cara baik-baik.

"Ok, gue pake cara baik-baik," kata Toshiro akhirnya.

"Ehem …," Toshiro berdehem sebentar,"BANGUN!!" teriak Toshiro kencang-kencang. Terang aja, Ichigo, Ikakku dan Renji langsung terbangun dengan sukses.

"Itu bukan cara baik-baik, Hitsugaya-taichou," kata Byakuya setelah sempat sweatdrop sebentar.

"Mau cara baik-baik ato nggak, intinya mereka bangun!" kata Toshiro dengan background berapi-api. Byakuya kembali sweatdrop. Mana kepribadiannya yang dingin dan kalem itu? Tanya Byakuya dalam hati.

***

"Ok, gue siap!" seru Ichigo dengan nada anak TK yang pertama kali masuk sekolah. Soi Fon cuma bisa sweatdrop. Ini kah BSC yang katanya hebat itu? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, gue udah nelpon Rukia juga yang lain, mereka akan menyusul kita nanti!" seru Renji.

"Baik, Kuchiki?" tanya Toshiro sambil melirik Byakuya.

"Lokasi mereka sudah di ketahui, kita tinggal ke sana!" seru Byakuya.

"Baik, kita ke sana dengan mobil gue! Byakuya yang menyetir karena dia yang tahu tempatnya," ucap Ichigo. Byakuya mengangguk setuju.

"Saya mohon bantuan anda semua!" kata Soi Fon. Serentak, mereka semua mengangguk. Saatnya pertarungan di mulai, kata Ichigo dalam hati.

***

Rukina : Napa jadi kepotong gini ??

Author : Iya, jadinya gaje .. =.=" –sweatdrop sendiri-

Rukina : -ikutan sweatdrop-

Toshiro : Hoi, kalo semuanya pada sweatdrop, siapa yang nutup nih ?!

Author & Rukina : -nggak dengarin-

Toshiro : Uhh, ya udah, yang waras ngalah aja. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA !!! –triak pake toa andalan-


	7. Chapter 7

Rukina : Halo semuanya !!

Toshiro : Loh? Kok malah lo yang datang? Mana author narsis itu?

Rukina : Itu –nunjuk author yang asik nonton anime "Shugo Chara"-

Ichigo : Hoy !! Ini lagi _On Air _tau !!

Author : Hah ?? Oh, gomen minna !! Keasikan nonton !! Maklum, minjem kaset ma Dinda -temen author- jadi harus cepet balikin .. –curhat colongan-

Toshiro : Halah !! Ngeles aja kerjaannya !! Pake acara curhat lagi !!

Byakuya : Balesan review ada di bawah !! Lanjut ke cerita !! –nutup tirai-

Author : OYY! Q belum selesai ngomo …-tirainya ketutup duluan-

Disclaimer : Author : Bleach bukan punya q tapi punya om tite kubo, kakek q !! XD

***

Bangunan di depan Ichigo dkk. hanya sebuah gudang tua yang terlihat begitu lusuh dengan cat yang sudah lama luntur dan menghitam.

"Gudang bekas apa ini?" tanya Toshiro.

"Gudang bekas penyimpanan senjata illegal," jawab Byakuya.

"Hmm, yang perdagangan senjata secara illegal yang kita tangani diam-diam itu dulu?" tanya Renji. Byakuya mengangguk. _Dulu?_ Ichigo yang hanya seorang anggota baru bertanya bingung dalam hati.

"Yosh, ayo kita masuk!" kata Ichigo seraya membuka pintu mobil.

"Ku-kurosaki! Kita harus mengamati keadaan sekitar dulu dan menyakinkan kalau nggak ada jebakan!" kata Toshiro.

"Untuk apa memperhatikan? Lagipula kalau ada jebakan kita akan menanganinya bersama!" BLAM! Ichigo menutup kencang pintu mobil tersebut dan berjalan ke arah gudang.

"Cih, Kurosaki terlalu gegabah!" kata Toshiro sembari menyusul Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Abarai, Madarame, kalian tetap di sini sampai Rukia datang!" Byakuya ikut turun dari mobil.

"Taichou!" seru Renji, tapi Byakuya nggak menggubris panggilan tersebut.

***

Suasana gudang itu kelihatan lebih menyeramkan di dalamnya. Hanya sedikit cahaya yang bisa masuk melewati jendela yang di tutupi oleh kayu rapuh.

"Uhh, tempat macam apa ini?" tanya Toshiro sambil mengibaskan bahunya yang terkena sarang laba-laba di sekitar pintu.

"Yang pastinya, gue nggak suka suka tempat ini," kata Ichigo. Sesekali dia batuk karena terkena debu hasil kibasan Toshiro.

"Rasanya dulu, tempat ini tidak kumuh seperti sekarang," kata Byakuya. Matanya menerawang ke segala tempat dengan tatapan aneh. Tanda bahwa keturunan bangsawan Kuchiki itu juga nggak menyukai tempat tersebut.

"Ya sudah, kita sudah terlanjur masuk, prioritas utama temukan Urahara," komando Toshiro.

"Setelah itu kita hajar Aizen habis-habisan!" seru Ichigo dengan background petir di belakangnya. Byakuya mau tak mau sweatdrop sebentar.

"Ayo!" seru Byakuya. Toshiro dan Ichigo mengikuti langkah Byakuya dari belakang. Sesekali mereka melirik ke arah kanan-kiri untuk berjaga-jaga.

BUKK! Toshiro dan Ichigo menabrak Byakuya.

"Aduh, jangan berhenti tiba-tiba, Kuchiki," kata Toshiro sambil mengelus hidungnya yang terbentur punggung Byakuya.

"Cahaya," samar-samar Byakuya berkata begitu.

"Lo bilang apa?" tanya Ichigo. Suasana sekelilingnya membuat Ichigo sedikit merasa gugup. Lama sekali gue nggak terjun langsung ke dalam pencarian seperti ini, kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ada cahaya dari ruangan itu," bisik Byakuya. Ichigo menelan ludah. Toshiro hanya menampakkan wajah tanpa ekspresi seraya berjalan ke arah ruangan tersebut. Mata emeraldnya membesar.

"Ada orang," Byakuya dan Ichigo yang mendengar perkataan Toshiro segera menerobos masuk. Benar saja, terdapat seorang laki-laki dalam keadaan terikat di kursi.

"Urahara-san!" seru Ichigo. Tapi, baru selangkah dia berjalan, langkahnya terhenti. Sesosok, tidak 2 sosok terlihat keluar dari bagian gelap di dalam ruangan yang juga kumuh.

"Selamat datang, BSC," sambutan dingin di terima Ichigo dkk.

"Aizen! Gin!" itulah orang dari sosok tadi. Orang yang hatinya sudah teracuni oleh bulu gagak pembawa kebencian dan kejahatan.

***

Toshiro dan Byakuya maju sampai mereka berjejer dengan Ichigo.

"Kelihatannya, kebohongan kami sudah terbongkar," kata Aizen sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, biar kata kita sudah memanggil orang untuk menyamar jadi Soi Fon palsu," tambah Gin.

"Haha, kenyataannya memang begitu," kata Toshiro sambil ikut tersenyum. Tapi, mata Aizen tidak memandang Toshiro sedikit pun, melainkan menatap Ichigo.

"Hoo, ternyata kita bertemu lagi," kata Aizen.

"Bertemu? Dari saat kita bertemu di Espada Kafe?" tanya Ichigo bingung tapi, wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang.

"Tidak, dari saat aku menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa di hadapanmu juga dia," Ichigo merasa semakin bingung dengan jawaban Aizen. Tapi, mata coklatnya membesar seolah menemukan artinya.

"Jangan bilang kalau lo …," Ichigo merasa lidahnya kelu. Tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya barusan.

"Ya, aku adalah orang yang membunuh Ibumu, Kurosaki Ichigo," Toshiro dan Byakuya tersentak kaget. _Jadi, dia orangnya?!_ tanya Toshiro dalam hati.

"Aku ingat sekali denganmu, anak laki-laki dengan rambut orange yang menangisi sosok Ibunya," kata Aizen. Kuping Ichigo terasa panas mendengarnya.

"Dan selain itu, aku masih memiliki dendam terhadap semua anggota BSC," kini, Toshiro dan Byakuya yang merasa bingung.

"Apa maksud lo?" tanya Toshiro. Dia menodongkan katana miliknya, Hyourinmaru.

"Masih ingatkah dulu kalau tempat ini adalah penyimpanan sekaligus perdagangan senjata ilegal? Karena kalianlah, anak buahku di tangkap oleh polisi dan terpaksa meringkuk di balik jeruji besi penjara. Sekarang tinggallah aku dan Gin, sebagai pembalas dendam atas nama mereka semua!" kata Aizen dengan wajah begitu mengerikan. Toshiro menelan ludah.

"Ichigo, ini," kata Toshiro menyodorkan sesuatu.

"Apa ini? Katana?" tanya Ichigo sambil menerima barang tersebut. Katana berwarna hitam pekat dengan ganggang yang berbeda corak dari katana biasanya.

"Setiap anggota BSC punya katana tersendiri, dan untuk lo, ini," jelas Toshiro,"namanya Zangetsu," lanjutnya.

"Zangetsu," _Nama yang bagus untuk sebuah katana_, pikir Ichigo. Di todongkannya katana tersebut tepat ke arah Aizen.

"Aku akan melawan lo, AIZEN!!" seru Ichigo.

"Baiklah, Kurosaki Ichigo," jawab Aizen. Masih dengan senyum bergidik.

***

Byakuya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Di saat semua orang terpaku pada Ichigo dan Aizen, waktu untuk menyelamatkan Urahara adalah sekarang. BRET! Di putusnya tali tersebut hanya dengan sekali tebas dengan katana kesayangannya, Senbonzakura.

"Berlindung di belakang gue, Urahara!" bisik Byakuya. Urahara mengangguk. Ternyata dia masih bisa menanggapi walau terlihat depresi, kata Byakuya dalam hati.

== Ichigo & Aizen ==

Dengan amarah yang tinggi, Ichigo segera berlari lalu melompatkan seraya mencoba menghunuskan pedang tersebut ke wajah Aizen. TRANG! Aizen berhasil menangkisnya dengan sebuah katana.

"Segitu saja kekuatanmu?" tanya Aizen. Ichigo segera menghunuskan pedangnya lagi. TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! Satu demi satu serangan terus di lancarkan oleh Ichigo.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Segera Ichigo menghunuskan pedang lagi. Belum sempat katana Aizen menangkisnya, dari pundak sampai perut Aizen, mengalir darah segar berwarna merah.

"Huh, segini saja kekuatan lo?" tanya Ichigo dengan kata-kata Aizen. Tidak, mungkin itu kata-kata yang lebih cocok menjadi kata-kata Ichigo.

"SEMUA! ANGKAT TANGAN! DI SINI POLISI!" Terdengar suara itu dari arah belakang. Berpuluh polisi menodongkan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Kami anggota BSC," kata Byakuya sambil menunjuk dirinya dan juga Toshiro dan Ichigo.

"Ya, kalian segeralah mundur, bawa juga Urahara," kata kapten dari mereka semua. _Seorang kakek-kakek?! Nggak salah?_ Tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

"Dia di panggil Soutaichou," bisik Toshiro pada Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk mengerti.

***

"Terima kasih, Rukia. Lo sudah menelpon polisi dan membawanya kemari pada waktu yang tepat," kata Byakuya.

"Sama-sama, Nii-sama," balas Rukia.

"Hmm, kita berhasil mengerjakan 1 misi lagi!" seru Rangiku girang.

"Ya, misi pertama bagi Ichigo," kata Toshiro sambil senyum-senyum gaje ke arah Ichigo.

"Dan itu berhasil! YEAH!" seru Ichigo. Toshiro sweatdrop. Ternyata pancingan gue di tanggapi sama dia, ujar Toshiro dalam hati.

***

Sudah 3 hari Ichigo nggak turun sekolah sejak tertangkapnya Aizen. Kini, Aizen sedang menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit karena di lukai oleh Ichigo. Tapi, kemungkinannya, setelah sembuh dia akan langsung di adili dan di masukkan jeruji besi penjara.

"Ke mana strawberry salah warna itu? Dia nggak pernah masuk sekolah lagi," kata Renji sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Mungkin dia nggak akan lagi balik ke sini," perkataan Toshiro membuat semua anggota BSC tersentak.

"Maksud?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Dia hanya mencari kebenaran akan pembunuh ibunya, dan dia sudah menemukannya kemarin," jelas Toshiro. Suasana langsung sunyi senyap.

"Ngg, gue nggak ngerti," kata Renji. Toshiro langsung sweatdrop dengernya.

"Hahh, begini, itu berarti tugas Ichigo sudah selesai. Untuk apa dia kembali kalau tugasnya sudah selesai?" kata Toshiro panjang lebar.

"Ohh, sekarang gue ngerti! Tapi … tugas apa?" tanya Renji lagi.

"Ya ampun, nggak Kurosaki, nggak Abarai, pada telmi semua!" kata Toshiro frustasi.

"Sabar, Hitsugaya-taichou," kata Ishida. _Ichigo, di mana lo?_ Tanya Rukia dalam hati.

***

Jebakan di markas BSC masih belum di setel kembali seperti biasa dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Toshiro bersyukur karena nggak pernah dia berjalan sesantai ini di markas penuh jebakan ini. Saat sampai di ruang tamu, suasana sepi seperti biasa.

"Yo, Toshiro," _Hah? Sapa itu yang manggil gue Toshiro?_ Tanya Toshiro dalam hati. Kini, di hadapannya, terdapat cowok dengan rambut berwarna orange.

"Ku-kurosaki! Kenapa lo di sini?" tanya Toshiro dengan nada histeris.

"Gue kan, anggota BSC, jadi jelas ada di markas," jawab Ichigo,"memangnya ada apa?" lanjutnya.

"Tapi, lo udah 3 hari nggak balik ke sini," ujar Toshiro.

"Ohh, itu gue cuma istirahat di rumah saja sekalian bolos," wajah Ichigo menunjukkan senyum setan. _Kayanya gue kasih tau aja Ukitake-sensei kalau dia bolos biar diskors_, kata Toshiro dalam hati dengan senyum setan juga-?-.

"Tapi, lo cuma pengen nyari pembunuh ibu lo kan? Kan lo udah tau, kenapa masih bergabung dengan BSC?" Ichigo di hujani pertanyaan oleh Toshiro.

"Yah, menurut gue sayang aja nih organisasi di tinggalkan, nanti nggak ada yang cakep lagi," Toshiro sudah siap mengepalkan tangan untuk menjitak Ichigo tapi di urungkan niat jahat tersebut.

"Ya udah deh, serah lo aja," kata Toshiro lalu menghempaskan diri ke sofa.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Ada misi baru!" Renji tiba-tiba masuk. Tapi, raut wajahnya berubah saat melihat Ichigo.

"Lo napa masih ada di sini????" tanya Renji sambil menunjuk Ichigo.

"Nggak usah pake nunjuk juga bisa kan? Ya jelas, gue masih anggota BSC tau," jawab Ichigo.

"Misi apa?" tanya Toshiro memotong pembicaraan Renji dan Ichigo.

"Ini," ucap Renji sembari memberikan sebuah surat. Yosh! Misi kedua! Seru Ichigo dalam hati.

***

Rukina : Apaan nih? Gaje banget endingnya .. - -'

Author : Tapi bikin penasaran kan? XD

Renji : Pendek banget nih yang terakhirnya ..

Author : Biarin, q gi males masalahnya .. XD

Toshiro : Padahal gue berharap Kurosaki keluar aja ..

Ichigo : Apa maksud lo ?! –death glare mode ON-

Toshiro : –death glare mode ON-

Ichigo n Toshiro : -tukeran death glare-

Rukia : Genre adventure-nya baru "muncul" di chapter ini .. =.="

Author : Huekekekekek .. :D

Byakuya : Mari kita tinggalkan mereka dan jawab review ..

Author : OK!! Mulai dari Mayonakano Shadow Girl, hoho, itu sih mantanku !! hoho, riku mank imut abis ..

Ichigo : Dari Raiko Azawa, gaje ya ?? hehe ..

Byakuya : Dari Rizu Auxe09, silahkan review, gue di paksa ikut gaje gara-gara skenario author gila itu !! –nunjuk author yang asik makan kripik-

Author : Ada apa? Napa?

Rukia : Dari MikiDaCAT, mank dikit, nanti juga dikit, author tambah malas .. –ngelirik author-

Author : Napa sih?

Rukina : Dari Ruise Vein Cort, huahahahaha, akhirnya ruise review fic ini juga!! For ruina, di sini mank nggak ada yang warasnya .. - -'

Toshiro, Ichigo, Byakuya : Gue waras !! Author yang nggak waras !!

Author : -keselek kripik- Hehe, kalian pasti marah nggak di bagi kripik ya? –di giles-

Rukina : Lanjut ! Dari Hinarut0 Youichi, itu baru ada di atas –nunjuk bagian yang ada Aizen ma Gin-

Author : Gomenasai baru q masukin belakangan soal Soi Fon palsu itu!

Toshiro : Lanjut lagi. Kini dari RodeoHyourinmaru …

Author : Ro-chan!!! –Lebay mode ON-

Toshiro : Ampun deh ni author. Oiya, lupa bales review ro jadinya, author malasnya kumat jadi pendek trus soal kata "napa" itu, juga hasil kemalasan author!

Author : Sori Ro-chan. Sarannya untuk pake bahasa indo dah di lakuin di atas !! –gaje-

Renji : -sweatdrop- ya udah deh, gue lanjutin lagi, dari … Lhoo, reviewnya abis ?? dikit banget nih reviewnya !!

Author : Yahh, lo kan tau sendiri kalo q bukan author terkenal … =.="

Renji : Hueeeee, gue kagak kebagian baca review !!

Ichigo : Babon nangis, penampakan yang jarang ada !! –nunjuk renji-

Author : Ya udah deh, tutup aja kali ya, berakhir sudah fic BSC ini, terima kasih untuk semua yang udah baca n review selama ini …

SEMUA : JANGAN LUPA REVIEW FIC TERAKHIR INI YA !!


End file.
